The present invention relates to a vessel for encapsulating a fluid and in particular to a vessel that is self-dampening by adjusting to pressure variations of the fluid by expanding or retracting from a neutral position.
Various types of fluid vessels are typically utilized in automotive applications. One such application is with regard to fuel injector tubing typically having a round cross-section. The tubing encapsulates fuel and transfers the fuel from the fuel tank to the fuel injector. The fuel injector includes a valve that controls the flow of fuel from the tubing to the cylinder or air intake manifold. Repetitive closure of the valve generates pressure waves that resonate through the tubing causing pressure pulsations and undesirable noises, vibrations and harshness (NVH) in the tubing. The pressure waves resonate back through the fuel lines and generate a buzzing noise when contacting other portions of the engine chassis.
To reduce the effects of the pressure waves and changes, dampers are routinely implemented integrally into the tubing. The damper is typically a gas-filled member or an external spring-loaded diaphragm encapsulated by the fuel injector tubing to help balance the effects of the pressure waves and prevent NVH and pressure pulsations in the tubing. Although the use of an independent damper implemented integrally into the fuel injector tubing combats the effects of pressure changes relatively well, manufacturers today are looking for easier and more cost effective ways to solve the problems of NVH and pressure pulsations. Furthermore, these same problems occur in a variety of automotive and non-automotive applications. For automotive applications, some specific examples requiring the use of a damper include vessels for encapsulating transmission fluid, oil, power steering fluid, brake fluid, engine coolant, air and exhaust gases.
The inventors of the present invention have recognized various problems associated with vessels for encapsulating fluids. To this end, the inventors have developed a self-dampening vessel that eliminates an independent damper.
Specifically, the invention is a self-dampening vessel for encapsulating a fluid comprising a tubular member having opposing sides and opposing ends. The opposing sides are made of an elastic material that is capable of expanding radially outwardly from a neutral position to an expanded position or retracting radially inwardly from the neutral position to a retracted position in response to pressure changes of the fluid within the vessel.